Moments Spent Unglued
by Soulofthepast
Summary: To unglue your world, to find your balance, sometimes that's what moments are all about. To have people help you find a balance is a key part of these types of moments. What you do with the lessons, well that's up to you.


A/N: This is another in the Moments side series. It is only made to compliment the Rustic Women story but you do not have to read it to understand this. All you would need to keep in mind is that in the RW series Zoisite is Makoto's brother. Please enjoy. Read and review.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.

* * *

Sometimes moments aren't made to be mundane. Sometimes they come to you with bitter truths and hardships. Sometimes you learn that with these moments life isn't always easy but you can pull through if you only try. It's not always explicable, and sometimes you have to thank some unknown deity or you have to find a shoulder, break down, and cry. Moments have highs and lows but in the end some moments are just plain difficult. If one took a look at the Kino siblings and the Mizuno women you'd see this pattern all too clearly.

~~~~  
"I was surprised too when I found out." Zoisite said as he sat with Saeko in the café. "Even so, I'm glad."  
"How can you be happy?" Saeko drilled annoyed with Zoisite and his lack of control. "She's getting into fights in school and all you seem to do is let it happen."  
"She's pulling through." He said simply as he sighed. "That's all I can ask for anymore. Her life hasn't been easy."  
"That's no excuse. Where are your parents?" Saeko didn't understand. That was the problem. It was always the problem.  
"She doesn't have any." He was matter of fact and to the point. His eyes proved that to be true. "We lost them a long time ago."  
"Don't you have anyone?" Saeko was frozen. She had never seen a thing like this pulled off before.  
"No." He answered again ashamed. "I'm all she has. Pathetic, isn't it. I can't raise her, but foster homes aren't doing any good. She's always had to raise herself."  
"I'm sorry." Saeko felt guilty. Sure, she wasn't parent of the year, but she had been there when Ami needed her most.  
"That's why I can't fault her. She only knows street life. I can try to guide her all I want. But what good would it do? I'm not our dad and I won't try to be. They'll just need to muck through it."  
"And what if they can't?" Saeko felt lost by that one. "Ami's not a fighter and I don't want to be."  
"No, she won't be." Zoisite knew the worries she had. "This is what they want and I won't deny them the choice. Ami for whatever reason has feelings for Makoto."  
"And you're simply alright with that?" Saeko was astounded to how little seemed to phase this young man.  
"Yes." He nodded. "I'm perfectly fine with it, and if they do have problems that's what you and I are to be here for. That is the job of a parent, am I right?"

~~~~  
"Makoto!" Ami yelled as she tried to pull the girl back from another school fight. "Stop it! Just stop." Her voice quivered as she clung to the tall girl.  
"No…" Green emerald eyes bore into the boy who dared to challenger her. "I'm not going to back down from this." She could taste the blood on her lip.  
"Please." Ami pleaded again as the boy walked away with a smug smile on his face glad he'd won that particular battle.  
"Why do you make me stop?" Makoto's eyes stung with unshed tears as she felt herself tremble with anger and disappointment with herself.  
"Because fighting him isn't going to change facts Makoto." Ami sighed as she used her thumb to brush away a tear that had managed to fall from the glistening green eyes.  
"It doesn't change the fact I want him to pay for his remarks." Makoto shot back upset.  
"I know." Ami said as she hugged Makoto. "I know."

-Later that day-

"What happened this time?" Saeko asked as Makoto sat there with her face bruised from another fight.  
"Some jerk thought he could talk about me and Ami and get away with it without my personal feelings telling him just what I think of that." Makoto explained.  
"You know, I think he did quite a number on you too." Saeko said as she tried to get the swelling in the younger girls face to go down.  
"It doesn't matter. I got my point across." Makoto said as she sat with an icepack on her face. As Ami walked in and sighed.  
"You need to stop doing that." Ami said as she took the beat up girl in her arms. "I told you, they don't matter. You do. Stop putting yourself in danger."

~~~  
"You're under age." Saeko admonished as Makoto sat there with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "That's not only illegal, it's not healthy."  
"Yeah, well I've been doing it for years." Makoto didn't care as she took a deep hit and then a swig of the vile substance.  
"I can't believe Zoisite lets you do this to yourself." She sighed as she took the cigarette out of the girl's mouth and then put it in her mouth.  
"Oh real smart, a doctor smoking." Makoto seemed to be harder to handle than usual. "Like that's going to stop me." She said as she snatched it back and continued to smoke.  
"If it's not smart for me to do then why are you?" Saeko questioned as she got right back into Makoto's face taking another hit from the again stolen cigarette.  
"I never said it was!" Makoto yelled again as two bystanders watched from the kitchen window.

"What is she doing?" Zoisite laughed as he swigged his beer amused as the older women was acting slightly childish.  
"Mother says she's going to get Makoto to quit the cigarettes even if it kills her." Ami said as she put a hand to her face rolling her eyes.  
"Good luck with that." Zoisite said in disbelief. "I've been trying for years."  
"You'd be surprised." Ami smiled with a cocky look. "We Mizuno women always get what we want."  
"Have you?" Zoisite questioned lightly.  
"I'm allowed to date Makoto aren't I?" She said as she returned to her book.  
"Indeed." That was all he could say.

~~~~  
Saeko walked into her apartment to see Makoto necking Ami who immediately jumped as soon as Saeko had opened the door. To Saeko's credit she just ignored what was happening and went into the kitchen as if she just hadn't seen a thing. It had been quite a stressful few weeks. She looked in the fridge and pulled out supper and as she passed the walkway she noted that Makoto was once again necking her daughter and she rolled her eyes. 'Teens will be teens.' She tried to think of a way to avert the behavior into something else completely seeing the kitchen sink attachment. 'No, that would be too much.' Taking a cup full of cold water she walked out to the main room where Makoto didn't even see her coming.

-Splash!-

"What was that for?" Makoto growled as she sat there soaked.  
"I think you two need to cool off a bit there." Saeko explained amused. "Now go wash up for supper."  
"Alright." Both girls said as Ami went to the back where the bathroom was, Makoto close behind.  
"Not at the same time." Saeko said grabbing the taller girl by the shirt collar causing Makoto to turn a light shade of pink.

~~~  
Sometimes things aren't easy. Sometimes you break the rules just to pull through. Makoto had to when she was a child. Breaking the rules was all she knew. Saeko knew nothing but order and structure. To unglue your world, to find your balance, sometimes that's what moments are all about. If it's acting out in ways you normally wouldn't, or shouldn't to release stress, we all end up doing it at one point or another. Sometimes it's not the best way to go about things but when it's all you know, sometimes it's all you can do. To have people help you find a balance is a key part of these types of moments. To learn better ways to deal with these moments is a part of life. Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction and sometimes bending the rules or even breaking them can lead to learning important things. What you do with the lessons, well that's up to you.

Makoto may not smoke anymore. She may not try to pummel everyone who challenges her either. She can't say she did that on her own. She had Ami and Saeko to thank for ungluing her from a street life. In kind Saeko and Ami learned that sometimes it's ok to be an idiot. To lose control and have a moment of irrationality, well that's part of life too. Through highs and lows sometimes it's the moments like this that really make you re-evaluate just how far you've come and just how much further you've left to go.

END-

* * *

Please leave me a review.


End file.
